Ghoulia Yelps
Ghoulia Yelps is a zombie. She has a baby blue colored owl named Sir Hoots A Lot. She is the smartest girl at Monster High, although she only speaks "Zombie," a language only consisting of groans and moans. But all of her friends understand her because they took "Zombie 101." Personality She is depicted as timid and shy. She is also the smartest girl in Monster High. It is revealed in her diary that she is good friends with Cleo de Nile because Cleo was willing to give her a chance, when zombies are typically discriminated against. However, in [[Webisodes#Copy Canine|the webisode Copy Canine]], Cleo tells Clawdeen to copy from Ghoulia, and Ghoulia is not happy with her. She also has pretty good dexterity, as she is shown creating elaborate designs out of string in New Ghoul @ School. She also seems to be a fan of comic books and according to Monster highs "Fearbook" is a member of the comics club Portrayals In the webisodes and Monster High movie New Ghoul @ School, Ghoulia's voice is provided by Audu Paden. In the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The punk zombie girl is played by Cassandra Caccioppoli. Physical Description She has light blue hair and pale gray skin. Her appearance is very studious and she wears cat-eye, horn-rimmed "nerd" glasses. Because of her zombie heritage she has trouble with facial expressions and tends to slouch and stand in awkward positions. Her eyelids also blink one at a time, rather than at the same time. Classic Monster Ghoulia Yelps is the child of two zombies, possibly inspired by the films of zombie master George A. Romero. Romero's first film about zombies was Night of the Living Dead'' , a low-budget, black and white film released in 1968. The story is about several people who are stuck in a rural farmhouse as the reanimated dead attack them. The film was a huge hit because of its simple presentation and strong core concept, and it influenced many scary movies that came after it. The word "zombie" is never actually used in the 1968 film, nor is the reason for their reanimation ever revealed (though people on the television speculate about its cause). One of the actors portraying a zombie in Night of the Living Dead was inspired by the saunter of Boris Karloff in one of his films. The stylistic influence on Ghoulia is seen in that she shuffles instead of walks, and cannot speak except in "Zombie", which is moans and groans, though her classmates have taken rudimentary lessons in the language and can understand her. In one webisode, she opens her mouth and a fly comes out of it. One possible reason behind her inability to speak regular languages is an apparent poor lung capacity, as she is shown being unable to adequately blow a whistle. Also contrary to the stereotype of zombies being lethargic, Ghoulia is shown to be capable of writing with great speed. In "Copy Canine", she fills out an entire test form in several seconds, thwarting Clawdeen from copying her. At a pep rally she has shown that she can actually move pretty fast when it's needed. Relationships Family Ghoulia lives with her parents, who are both zombies, though it's not stated what their house looks like. Friends She is particular friends with Cleo de Nile, and they even plan their school schedules together.Ghoulia Yelps's Diary, September 1st Although she has a tendency to let Cleo take advantage of her. On one occasion, Ghoulia displays great joy at being able to get back at her for stealing her science project by repeatedly dunking Cleo in Lagoona's "Rehydration Chamber" in Mad Science Fair. Though she and Frankie connect on a sister like level showed whenn Frankie tried to be her 'wing- ghoul' in Date of the Dead while Heath was hitting on her. After retreating to the bathroom, Ghoulia posed an idea to get Heath off her back. Category:Ghoulfriends Pet Ghoulia's pet is an owl named Sir Hoots A Lot. Who doesn't care if she's late Romance Ghoulia has a crush on a boy named Slow-Moe. She writes about him in her diary. The [[Webisodes#Cyrano_de_Ghoulia|webisode, ''Cyrano de Ghoulia]], is about how they meet. They can be seen dancing together at the Justin "Biter" concert in New Ghoul @ School. They finally seem to start dating in Date of the Dead. GhouliaSlowMoeNGAS.png|Ghoulia and Slow-Moe dance GhouliaSlowMoeDate.png|Date of the Dead Snapshot20100917133344.jpg|Ghoulia "smiles" to show Slow-Moe she likes him Ghoulia in the Monster High books Ghoulia does not get mentioned by name in the first Monster High book, though early speculation suggested she might have been Bekka's best friend, Haylee, since they seem to have similar personalities and Haylee moves like "a wind up toy". In the second book, her name is Julia Phelps. She only speaks zombie and is very smart. The supplemental Chapter 13: Slow and Tell is all about Ghoulia. Ghoulia's Official Facebook Description Ghoulia is the 16-year-old daughter of The Zombies (such an UHHH-mazing family)! Her trademark white, horn-rimmed glasses define her “geek chic” style. She may not be flashy but she doesn’t disappear into the zombie masses. The ghoul just can’t function without a schedule, and take my advice - don’t spring last minute changes on her. She might freak out! If you catch her in the halls, make sure to remember she walks rather slowly. Oh yeah, and if you have a hard time understanding her, it’s because she only speaks…UHHH…zombie! She also has a pet owl, Sir Hoots A Lot, who’s a total hoot. Clothing Basic Ghoulia wears a black, red and white striped off-the-shoulder shirt under a white camisole with a cherry pattern and red trim. She has fishnet arm warmers. She has a black and white piano belt with a square Monster High symbol belt buckle, which she wears with red strappy shorts and tie style knee-high heel boots. She wears white cat-eye glasses, pink zipper earrings and a green headband Her outfit and cassette-tape style handbag has a retro-80's feel to them. Possibly as an homage to Michael Jackson in particular. One of his defining videos being "Thriller", which features zombies as the central premise. The retro theme also applies to her 1950's style eyewear and her 1960's style hairband. So it is suggested that Ghoulia has a fondness for "Old school" elements to her wardrobe. Dawn of the Dance Ghoulia's Dawn of the Dance outfit is a flowy white sleeveless "dip-dye" dress with a red-pink gradient at its hem, belted at the waist with a Monster High symbol belt. Her peep-toe heels are black and red, with the heel made of a bone. She wears red horn-rimmed glasses and red earrings, with a small necklace. Also her normally straight light blue hair, is wavy in her Dawn of the Dance clothes. The doll comes with a red iCoffin and a red, black, and white purse Gloom Beach Ghoulia's Swimsuit is a black, red, and white one peice suit. Her suit has a few similarities to Clawdeen's such as the fact that it's a jumpsuit type. Also she has a white belt with aqua polka-dots. She has red sunglasses, and black and red heels. She has white cross-bones earrings, a red jacket with black lining, and a red purse. Dead Tired Ghoulia wears a white shirt with red polka-dots, and matching pants. She wears a black mini-skirt over her pants. Her glasses are red and so are her slippers. Her sleeping mask matches her shirt and pants. She comes with a bag of what looks like red popcorn, but is labeled "Brain Puffs". Her hair is worn in a ponytail in this set. Comic Con Exclusive Ghoulia is dressed as the comic character "Deadfast", and wears a black jumpsuit with red lining and the initials, DF. She has knee high superhero-style boots. She comes with a dead fast tote and comic. Her hair is worn down and, as tradition, she wears horn rimmed glasses. Ghoul Spirit Ghoulia wears a short zipped-up hoodie in the Monster High school colours with a red, brain-patterned top underneath, black shorts with a red trim and a silver belt. She wears long black socks and red shoes with a wedge heel with lightning bolt detailing. Her glasses also have a lightning bolt shape to them, in support of the MH team, and she wears a lightningbolt wristband in black and gold and pink skullette earrings. Her hair is worn up in a ponytail. She waves a foam finger and a Monster High flag. Trivia *Despite Ghoulia being so slow, she was seen running up to Cleo in Fear-A-Mid Power. Ghoulia Yelps Gallery Picture 412.png|Ghoulia's Dawn of the Dance outfit ghoulia.JPG|Ghoulia Yelps basic outfit ghouliagloombeach.jpg|Ghoulia's Gloom Beach outfit. GhouliaBathingSuit.jpg|Ghoulia's swimsuit in Witch Trials. GhouliaPlushie.jpg|Ghoulia Plushie! CCCCC.jpg|Ghoulia Dawn of the Dance Doll! 216138 126620057415817 100002034693740 191486 957005 n.jpg|Ghoulia's Dead Tired doll. 225348 126620224082467 100002034693740 191488 3574905 n.jpg|Ghoulia's Gloom Beach doll. 216174 126619757415847 100002034693740 191482 1029367 n.jpg|Ghoulia's Classroom doll. 221944 10150177359492481 225525412480 7253183 2010757 n.jpg|Ghoulia's 2011 San Diego Comic Con exclusive doll, animated version DF 1.jpg|Monster High's Facebook release picture of the Comic-Con Ghoulia Doll 225545 10150195452649481 606504480 6654053 4026886 n.jpg|Dead Tired Doll Ghoulia Yelps Ghoulia comic con doll by mh maria-d3f6cxf.jpg 269566 10150295768084459 560959458 9002885 7667046 n.jpg|The Monster High Ghoul Spirit Pack 261768_10150295802089459_560959458_9003213_1150446_n.jpg|Ghoulia from the Ghoul Spirit Pack Ghoulia dawn of the dance by mh maria-d3hljvw.jpg|Ghoulia at the Dance References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Book Characters Category:Characters in Gloom Beach Category:Characters in Dawn of the Dance Category:Characters in Dead Tired Category:Characters in the Classroom Assortment Category:Characters Released in 2010 Category:Characters on the Fear Squad Category:Plushies Category:Characters with Dolls Category:Characters with Exclusives